


Charade

by radio_show



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Pregame cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_show/pseuds/radio_show
Summary: They talked. He knew they talked. It was the way most school systems worked, according to research. Gossip and curiosity followed around everybody on campus. Especially if you avoided conversation at any opportunity.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Game, Start!

_They talked. He knew they talked. It was the way most school systems worked, according to research. Gossip and curiosity followed around everybody on campus. Especially if you avoided conversation at any given opportunity._

Kiibo had never found the point in maintaining friendships. Why bother when he was going to be killed in the game anyway? The only point of his entire charade to be human was to gather intel. To be as convincing as possible in danganronpa. Having “friends” would only cause them pain and heartache, while he had no recollection of it. After the memory wipe and replacement, there would be no memory. Nothing. So therefore, no point.

As he turned the corner to a hallway with few students, the white haired boy dropped his gaze to ensure no one had any reason to comment. He looked convincing enough. So no questions were needed to be asked. That was the plan, anyway. The plan for every day. That was until a certain blue haired boy tapped him on his shoulder.

“Ah, excuse me? Do you... happen to know where class 3-A is-? I got told to go down this hall, but, ah... I can’t find it..”  
Kiibo sighed, exhaling unnecessary oxygen, then turned to the boy, noting his almost golden eyes and slightly awkward demeanour before pointing to a door. “Just there. The door’s slightly more difficult to open from the outside than in.”  
“Th-Thank you! Bye!” The boy stammered before running- walking?- to the door and opening it, struggling for a moment with the flawed handle, and walking inside. Kiibo stared at the door for a few moments before continuing down the hall. Why be in such a rush to class? It started in twenty minutes. Unless there was something to be done or a message to be delivered, it was simply a waste of time. Trying to move on, the android kept walking, moving slightly faster than before. Linger too long and there’ll be whispers, spreading false accusations. Just like the professor said. Just like in all the media that he had watched.

_Anything out of the ordinary and you’d be caught like a fly in a trap. So keeping up a disguise amongst the ever curious youth of the world is nearly impossible. But it had to be done._

Four more months and it would no longer be necessary.


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain someone is determined to get to know the robot

_ Kiibo was quick to gather his things at the end of every class, one of the first to leave the classroom and first to get to the next period, as though staying in the classroom too long would cause him to malfunction. This behaviour and his determined silence during lessons led others to believe that he despised school, yet no one had any courage to actually ask the boy.  _

_ Silent, intimidating, and expressionless. That was how they all viewed him. Nothing more than a face in the crowd. Just how he wanted it. _

The android was briskly walking down the hall after the last lesson of the day when, for the second time that day, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. _It’s him again,_ he thought to himself before turning around. As expected, the boy who had done the exact same earlier was standing behind him.

“I- uh-.. just wanted to say thank you again for earlier..” he stammered out, tripping over his own words. 

The robot tilted his head before replying. “It isn’t a big deal. You don’t need to thank me again,” the light blush of embarrassment that had formed on the other boy’s cheeks became even brighter as he fumbled for an answer. 

“A-ah, well, uh.. no one else really helped me- s-so.. I-it meant a lot— hey- where are you going?” 

“Home.” 

“Wh- why walk away from me-?” 

“The conversation was going nowhere. I thought it ended.” Kiibo stopped in his tracks, glaring up at the boy as he responded. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to, um... maybe.. go somewhere after school—? You seem interesting... I want to know you-“ 

Kiibo’s reply was harsh, with his voice losing the little expression it had. “My apologies, but I have no interest in interaction outside of what is necessary. I must be going now.”

The boy pulled his hat down as he looked away, golden eyes seeming to dull. “O-of course... sorry.. but one thing..”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever heard of Danganronpa?”

_Why was he even asking?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these are so short and probably a mess, I’m still trying to figure out how I prefer writing and all that—


	3. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question gets an answer

Utter silence greeted the student's question.

_Why was this the one question asked? How to answer? This can’t be avoided._

Kiibo glanced at the ground before replying. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“...well..?”

 _Ah. Of course._ An answer was still expected. He couldn’t lie.

“...I know a few things about it.”

The robot’s words had an instantaneous effect, with the boy’s eyes lighting up in a way Kiibo didn’t think possible. It had been a severe understatement, but it still had an impact.  
“A-ah! You do? Isn’t it just the best-? Obviously the latest seasons haven’t been as good as say- season twenty- but they’re still incredible!-“

As the bluenette rambled on, Kiibo found himself almost impressed with his knowledge, ignoring the initial alarm at the sudden outburst. Of course, it was nothing compared to his nearly endless files on the series, though by human standards it was extensive. Wait, no, he shouldn’t be remarking on this. It didn’t matter.

“...who’s your favourite character?”

_What?_

_This isn’t- no. This is a personal question. No. Don’t answer. Don’t answer. You don’t have an opinion. Don’t answer-_

“Chiaki Nanami.”

_....oh no._

Kiibo’s artificial brain was racing as the teen responded enthusiastically, his voice rising in pitch and speed. “Ah- someone all the way back from the second season?! She’s great, one of the best written supports- there’s never quite been one like her- unless you count season thirty two’s support, the ultimate therapist- he was written amazingly, and his trial really was remarkable- hey- wait—“

By now, the Android had reached the conclusion that the best way to leave the topic was to, yet again, attempt to walk away. It was futile. His wrist was grabbed by the boy and his cerulean eyes met with glimmering gold ones.

“I- I’m sorry if I’m annoying you-..”

_Don't respond. It'll make things worse._

_..._

_I can’t hurt him like this._

_I don't want to hurt people._

_..._

_Respond._

Reaching a conclusion, after a few seconds, Kiibo spoke. “..No, it is fine. I am in a hurry today, and.. I did not want to interrupt your speech.”

He could try as much as he wanted to ignore how his converser's shoulders slumped in relief.

“Th-that’s good to hear..... my name is Shuichi Saihara, by the way. It was nice meeting you.”

“Kiibo Idabashi, and the same goes for you.”

And just like that, the interaction was over, Shuichi was speed walking towards the door, and Kiibo was left standing in the hallway.

This could not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah man i kinda hit a wall with this, i had no idea where i wanted to go with it and eventually wound up forgetting. however, that changed when i remembered and marched back in with a loose plot form. I’ll probably disappear from this for a few months again, but at least this time I have intentions to finish. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly sure where this is going, but eh, I’ll see-


End file.
